


Nightmare

by fairiesfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesfics/pseuds/fairiesfics
Summary: Tucked into a horrible dream, Yeonjun pried the poor boy awake.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare

after another night of working out late- yeonjun was more happy to reach home and crash into bed. 

that is until he hears choked screams behind the wardrobe door.  
'mum! muh-muhm!'

beomgyu gagged on his air- the nightmare was deafening, his sight was blinded. 

'mum! mum! ah-'

'beomgyu.'  
his eyes shot open, and his throat unhinged. blinking awake slowly, feeling the pounding of his chest residing. 

'yeonjun-hyung, . .' his hair was washed out blonde, eyes clearly heavy with sleep. a confused and concern look plastered on his face.

for a moment they remained there, yeonjun knelt on the floor, craddling the shaking beomgyu. then, the younger stirred in yeonjun's arms, awkwardly they sat opposite each other.

'i told you- stop sleeping here alone,' the lecture began. 

'it's a wardrobe beom, not a bedroom-' yeonjun chuckled reaching to ruffle the others hair. beomgyu stared at him. how he never failed to keep a smile on his face. 

he wondered, was it tiring?  
'hyu-'

'i know.' 

. . 

'i miss my mother too.'  
yeonjuns eyes were naturally brown, a soft shade of the earth. beomgyu enjoyed helping him take of his contacts after a long day. 

he stared at yeonjun, until his vision went blurry once more, the tears cascading down his cheeks.  
beomgyu struggled trying to duck his face into his arms, desperate to stop the tears. he struggled, head down.  
'aish.' a soft pull and beomgyu lands on a heartbeat. he hiccuped, trying to lift himself up of yeonjun. 

well he tried, yeonjun ended up wrapping an arm around the smallers frame, free hand pulling the blanket over them.  
'sleep.' 

stunned. beomgyu was stunned. evenmore when yeonjuns thumb started to swipe over his cheekbone, the action soothed his heartbeat ; moreso it almost seemed to match yeonjuns.  
his tears had stopped, beomgyu matched his breathes to the rise and fall of yeonjuns. eventually he felt his muscles relax, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding..

how often has yeonjun seen this? too often. ever since he started to workout till late, each night he'd come home to the boy passed out, and beomgyu curled into a ball all alone in the wardrobe room. the first few times, were- scarring to say the least. confused, yeonjun always had the urge to just wrapping a blanket over him and patting him to slumber.

though he never really got the confidence. until tonight. naturally the boy, now sleeping on his chest was a ball of energy, far too much energy. yet now he seems twice the size smaller.

yeonjun perched another pillow under his head, chuckling softly at the sight of beomgyus little fists, curled next to his face.

he hummed, tracing his features with his thumb. listening to his breathe, his eyes slowly hovered. yet in his mind he repeated what he wished he could've said much before.

*i'm here. i wouldn't ever leave you.*


End file.
